Know your Stars Beyblade style
by kaisqueen
Summary: The title is kinda self explanitory
1. Kai

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KQ: Hi folks i am just doing this to torcher kai and all of them. ok beforeI start _scrary voice_, Bladers

Ok ok got it got it good

Disclaimer: I do not own know your stars or Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

_Kai Hiwatrai Sleeps with a night light_

Kai: What the hell noI dont

_Kai Hiwatari raped Tyson_

Kai: WTF Who im thier right mind would rape Tyson? And Who in the hell would tell you that?

_WhyTyson Told Me_

Kai: TysonGET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!

_Kai Hiwatari his real name is prince Shamalamadingdong_

Kai: NO ITS NOT! Im going to kill you. No Really im going to kill you

_Oh really Mr. Shamalamadindong_

Kai: Thats Not my name

_Now you know Kai Hiwatari_

Kai: NO THEY DONT! THEY DONT ANYTHING ABOUT ME! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

_Know your stars Know_your stars Know your stars

* * *

KQ: I hope you liked this chappie. If You have any ideas please notafy me.

Remember R&R Thanx


	2. Tala

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KQ: Hi folks i am just doing this to torcher kai and all of them. ok beforeI start _scrary voice_, Bladers

Ok ok got it got it good

Disclaimer: I do not own know your stars or Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

_Tala Valkov_ _is in love with Kai Hiwatari_

Tala: Whotoldyou...I...mean...Thats not true

_Tala Valkov has wet dreams about kai...Every night_

Tala: Kai dont listen him its all lies.

_No there not you no its true_

Tala: No its not

_Tala Volkov picks his nose and sticks it peoples hair_

Tala: Prepare to die A$$-Hole

_Tala Volkov is only 5 years old_

Tala: No im not im 16

_Tala Volkov is hiding from the voices in his head_

Tala: The only voice im hiding from is you.

_Now you know Tala Volkov_

Tala: No they dont all they know are your lies. Where are you going get back here

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

* * *

KQ: I hope you liked this chappie. If You have any ideas please notafy me. 

Remember R&R Thanx


	3. Tyson

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KQ: Tired to much fireworks last night.

Disclaimer: I do not own know your stars or Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

_Tyson Granger is A teddy bear hugging brat._(A/N: Not that hugging your teddy bear is a bad thing.)

Tyson: IDO NOT HUG MR. SNUGGLEBEAR!

_Tyson humps Mr. Snuggle bear every chance he gets While singing my humps._

Tyson: o0 what the fuck.

_Oh you dont hump him you fuck him. oh ok._

Tyson: No no no no thats not what i ment.

_Shure its not. Now you know Tyson Granger._

Tyson: NO THEY DONT! THEY DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. SOB

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

* * *

KQ: Sorry i took so long to update and this chapter is soshort please dont hut me.

Remember R&R Thanx


	4. Spencer

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KQ: WEEEEEEEEE. Yes im board.

Disclaimer: I do not own know your stars or Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

_Spencer something or other is really a giant teddy bear._

Spencer: I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR! A TEDDY BEAR CANT BEYBLADE !

_Or can they? _

Spencer: THEY CANT!

_Then how can you?_

Spencer: I AM NOT A FUCKING TEDDY BEAR!

_I Should hope not. If you were parents wouldnt buy you for their children._

Spencer: Huh?

_You said and I qoute "_ _I AM NOT A **-FUCKING-** TEDDY BEAR!" And un Qoute._

Spencer: You are One Sick Dude.You Are A dudeAren't You?

_Maybe, Maybe not. AndAren't I supost to be the one asking the Questions._

Spencer: Yes But...if...What...uh...

_No buts, ifs, or Whats About it. So Shut up you big Teddy Bear._

Spencer: IM NOT A BIG TEDDY BEAR!

_Of coarse youre Not. Now You Know Spencer Something Or Other_

Spencer: NO THEY DONT! AND MY LAST NAME ISNT SOMETHING OR OTHER ITS-

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

* * *

KQ: WEEEEEEEE buh bye

Remember R&R Thanx


	5. Bryan

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS

KQ: This is going to be the last chappie for a while because the bill is to high. But I might update at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own know your stars or Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

_Bryan Kuznetsov__has sexual realationships with muffins._

Bryan: no i dont.

_Yes You Do_

Bryan: NO i dont

_YES YOU DO_

Bryan: I SAID I DONT!

_AND I SAID YOU DO!_

Bryan: FINE I DO! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!

_Yes _

Bryan: your messed up.

_Thank you_

Bryan: That wasnt a compliment

_And your point is?_

Bryan: Whatever

_Bryan Kuznetsov is cheating on his GirlFriend_

Bryan: NO IM NOT!

_Yeah Sure... lets see what the pink headed freak as to say._

Mariah: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINK HEADED FREAK!

_You... and thats besides the point. did you or did not tell me you were making out with bryan?_

Mariah: I told you I was Makingout with RYAN!

Bryan: See I told YOU!

_OH SHUT THE HELL UP (Walks away)_

Bryan: Hey whered you go! COME BACK HERE!

_Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars_

* * *

KQ: Bye

Remember R&R Thanx


End file.
